Reaction injection molded (RIM) polyurethanes are well known in the art and have met with substantial commercial success. U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,543 describes the use of relatively high molecular weight hydroxyl group containing materials, aromatic diamines as chain extenders, and isocyanates for the production of RIM parts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,576 (and the corresponding Reissue U.S. Pat. No. 33,609) describes RIM systems based upon the use of specific polyol blends.
More recently, the activity in the art has been towards the production of polyurea RIM parts. Typically, these parts are made from relatively high molecular weight polyethers which contain amine groups, diamine chain extenders, and isocyanates. Typical of the materials used and the technologies known in the art are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,396,729, 4,433,067, 4,444,910, 4,530,941, 4,774,263 and 4,774,264.
Recently, novel amine compounds and processes for their production have been discovered. These compounds correspond to the formula: ##STR1## wherein A represents the polyfunctional radical left by the removal of the hydroxyl groups from a polyol of molecular weight of from 62 to 12,000, and preferably from about 800 to about 3500 and functionality n,
R represents an arylene radical of from 6 to 21 carbon atoms, and PA1 n is an integer of from 2 to 6, preferably from 2 to 4.
The present invention is directed to the discovery that the novel amine compounds noted are eminently suitable for use in a RIM process in combination with specific hydroxy-functional materials.